Snapes Past
by Vampirealexa
Summary: Snape has to take in his 15 year old niece whose parents were killed by Voldmort. Can he keep his cool or will someone end up dead.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Severus, you can't be serious." stated Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, but I'm completely serious professor." replied Snape. "I am the girls' uncle and godfather. Her father was a death eater and we were close friends. After Voldmort was killed, my sister moved them to America to escape the magic. That's why, the girl's not here like she should be."

"So, is she coming here, to Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"Yes." replied Snape. "Voldmort has killed every one in her family, except her."

"Did he try to kill her?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes and she lived." stated Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Laura, I'm going to be late!" yelled Lilly to her best friend.

"I know but I just don't want you to go to England." said Laura sadly. "You're my best friend." Lilly hugged Laura.

"I don't want to go either, but that disease thing killed my whole family, except me, so the court is making me go to live with my creepy uncle in England." said Lilly.

"Lilly, did your parents really know this guy? They don't seem the type to like his sort." said Laura.

"My mother and he were supposedly brother and sister." replied Lilly. Laura gave Lilly a weird look. They got the rest of Lilly's things down stairs and into the taxi. Lilly gave Laura a big hug and promised to write every day. Lilly thanked Laura's parents and left for the airport in the cab. She arrived at O'Hare airport and headed for the plane to London England. Fourteen hours later Lilly was in England, and realized she had no clue where she was supposed to meet this Snape guy. All she knew was he had longish black hair, dark creepy eyes, and always wore a stupid black coat.

"I'm so screwed!" she yelled and sat don by the window of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

Snape headed for Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, might I have a word?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore looked from his desk as if looking into Snape's soul.

"Ah yes. About the young Miss Elizabeth I presume?" responded Dumbledore.

Snape nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is time to fetch her." said Snape.

"Ah, but of course. She has much catching up to do. After you get her supplies, bring her back to my office to be sorted." stated Dumbledore while returning to his work.

"Yes." Replied Snape, and he left for the muggle airport in London.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

Snape arrived at the airport, and he realized he'd forgotten to tell the girl where to meet him.

"Bloody hell, so many muggles." He muttered to himself. He decided to go ask the guard when the flight from Chicago came in.

"Four hours ago, over there." Said the guard and pointed in the direction of the port. Lilly looked up in time to see Snape walking in her direction. Calmly she said,

"Hello, I'm Lilly."

"I know who you are." He said to her coldly. Lilly thought he was being extremely rude to her and screamed,

"Screw you dude, my parents just died, your four hours late, and I'm stuck in this hell you call _London_!" stunned by her anger and choice of words Snape grabbed her things and started to leave. Lilly quickly got up and followed him to a cab.

"To the leaky cauldron." Snape told the driver. Once at the leaky cauldron, they went straight to the back, ignoring the stares of quite a few strangely looking people. Snape pulled out a stick and tapped a few bricks, and the next thing she knew, she was in Diagon alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

"What's going on? What just happened?" said Lilly.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you? very well. You are a witch." Snape said.

"I'm a what?" Lilly yelled.

"A witch." He said slightly annoyed. Lilly felt faint, and started to mumble something but she blacked out.

"Oh great." moaned Snape. He picked her up and carried her back to the leaky cauldron. He got a room and laid her in the bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"House keeping." said the maid.

"Yes, can you watch her for a few moments?" asked Snape.

"Sure." replied the maid. "Would you like me to clean the room while i'm here?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure why not." Snape replied. He left the room and headed back to Diagon alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 

Lilly awoke gasping for air. She looked around in the dark room. She saw a dark outline of a man and started to scream.

"Why are you screaming." Snape yelled. Lilly stopped screaming and Snape lit a candle.

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

"You fainted, when I told you that you are a witch." Replied Snape coldly.

"Oh, I remember now. said Lilly shaking.

"Let's go then." said Snape.

"Go where?" asked Lilly.

"To Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." replied Snape. "That's where you'll be attending school. You have four years of catching up to do." He added.

"Four? How am I going to make up four years?" asked Lilly.

"By staying with me after classes." Snape stated.

"With you? You're a teacher?" asked Lilly. She burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! Who would trust you to teach their children about… what do you teach?" she said.

"Potions." said Snape coldly. Lilly started to laugh even harder.

"Let's go. Take my hand and stop laughing, it's not that funny!" he yelled.

"Yeah it is, and why would I want to take your hand? She asked slightly confused.

"We have to apparate to get there." said Snape. He took her hand and they started to dissolve.

"What?" she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

They arrived in a room filled with all sorts of crazy gadgets and bits astonishing to the girl.

"Headmaster, this is Elizabeth." said Snape in a creepy voice.

"Lilly." said the girl.

"Ah so I trust professor Snape has filled you in?" said the old man.

"Um, I guess so." Lilly replied.

"What a curios sight you are Lilly. I am professor Dumbledore." said Dumbledore. "Let's get you sorted." He pulled out a gross old hat with many patches, and placed it on her head.

"Slytherine!" yelled the ugly old hat.

"Really?" asked Dumbledore and Snape together.

"Well I guess we'll get you settled down then." said Dumbledore.

"Here is your schedule and Snape will take you to your room."

"Do I have to share a room?" Lilly asked.

"No, you get your own room, this is your new permanent home now, you will find all of your belongings from your old house as well as your things you've brought with you." stated Dumbledore.

Snape and Lilly left Dumbledore's office and they headed for the Slytherine common room. He took her past the long corridor before actually getting into the common room and came to a door in the middle of the wall.

"Here is your room." He said coldly.

Lilly opened the door and nearly fainted. It was an exact replica of her room in America, and bigger. She had her own bathroom and a huge window in what looked like a living room. She could only stare as Snape walked in.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there and drool all day?" he said annoyed.

Lilly started coming in and went to her bed. She pulled up the mattress and started pushing on the box spring.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snape asked confused and angry.

"When I left, my box spring was broken." She replied. "It's still broken. Can you fix it?"

Snape sighed and took out his wand.

"Arculos repairo!" he said.

Lilly's box spring immediately repaired it's self.

"Awesome! Can you make the walls blue instead of pink?" she asked

Snape waved his wand again and her walls turned blue.

"That is so cool!" she screamed.

Snape could only stare as Lilly roamed her room checking out everything. Snape started telling her the rules and the times she had to be back in her room or the common room. If she had boys in her room she had to leave the door open, and how she has to study for the four years she missed.

"Class starts at 8:30am. Don't be late!" he said as he left.

She looked at her schedule, she had potions with Snape first.

"Oh yay, more time with the freak." She said to herself.

She locked her door and went to sleep.


End file.
